The Daughter
by ilove.toomanytosay
Summary: Rose and Dimitri Daughter has travelled to the past after making a deal with an villain that Rose has faced. giving their daughter Hope the chance to heal the past with her own abilities that she gained because of the reason she came to be. she knows what she has to do. Save Rose to Save Dimitri. But faced with love and evils after her will she have success or will she fail.


**Here is a new story that I had laying around just editing the rest of the chapters then I should be posting them on here once I re read the chapter so enjoy. I own nothing but Hope and her man. Mistakes my own**

* * *

The Daughter

Prologue

I have lived my life it has been rough; the things that I have been through it has made me who I am today. You may wonder what I have to say but listen to what it is about to begin in my life now. See how I was born when my parents should have never been able to have me. I was a miracle for them but it took some time for my own father to realise that I was he's daughter. This is my story of how we met when I was only one year old and who wanted to take me away.

….

I miss my parent so much… one is dead and the other turned on me when I needed him the most. That right my mother is dead I wish I could remember what happened but all I remember of it is the same kind of pain then see my father ran away from me right when I needed him there to hug his little girl. I need more of his hugs even know I am not that little anymore. See something happened that day and I matured a lot faster than I was supposed to…. I look like a 17 or some say 18 year old but the truth is that I am real only 7 years old and that all happened three years ago. Yeah impossible, but yet I am impossible, I breathe the air that everyone does but because of whom my parents are some people look highly of me while others look down on me but hey that I don't mind so much because it is all about my birth….

I have come to the point where I know that time to change my future, my family's future; so they can support me when I need their support. It hard to control who I am, everyone looks and see my mother in me, I see it to but not many see that I have my father too, in me. The truth is that everyone sees him in me but their mistake as me being my mother.

I decide if back in time and change what happens then future will change for the better for me and everyone I love of course; I have to change it for everyone so father does not run away and turn into them. My name is _Hope Lisa Belikov Hathaway_ and I don't have to tell you who my parents are ( I think it is easy to know who my parents are). This is my story of how I got them back to me with every up and down that I went through to get them back to me; how remembered things of my past and how I got to be where I am now…

Chapter one

I am back in time; in the year I am one... In Russia; a home that I feel is where I belong. Seeing what has happened to me I lost my way here but I wish I never did but this where he went to when he turned into them. I never wanted to see him like that so I never went there to find him . I know that if I saw him I would feel too much that I have hidden inside myself. I don't want to feel that pain at all. One day I will feel that pain but I don't want that day to be today, or even that few days; but I feel it. I will see my father soon.

What I remember of my father is not much but I know what people tell me is true. They say 'your father was a great person before he changed' other mention how he was a 'good fighter'. How I got the good talents of both of my parents with my fighting skills no one can tell who I got it from. My father I miss him so much knowing that where I am standing he has walked on so many times before throughout his' life. I am standing outside my family's home here. Watching every single person that knows me and loves me . Enter the house see them together I watch the event already unfold the changes that I have started to change, in my future. I have been back here in time for a month now. In that time I changed my mother's plans, I kind of made her come here. I see them and all my focus is on them nowhere else otherwise I would of notice the stogoi, my friend, I known him for some time. His my family in a way, I have been told about who I am but that will never change, I don't want people to know that I am immortal but he knows, he knew before I told him. He told that he will be with me forever and I believe him. I need someone that I can be with forever. He may be my friend but I don't know his' name yet, I don't mind; I have forever to learn his name. I felt the smile on my face; I miss feeling about having a smile on my face. The tightness of my cheeks, the sparkle in my eyes; the life my smile show everyone. It felt amazing to have that smile on my face.

"Happy to see them?" he said in that beautiful accent, British if I remember correctly. I just nodded I did not want to speak with my smile on my face because you would be apply to hear the smile in my voice. "That's good. Come on we have to go we will be back tomorrow." I know he was correct but I did not want to go but I did anyway. We walked away from my family. We took the finally look I thought to myself 'see you soon'

….

I brought a house here when I came back here funny thing is that this house is the house I want to live in when I am older. Now I own it. My friend and I have been waiting here for some time; waiting and building an army of sorts. People he knows. The only person to see my magic outside of my family (some blood related but still family to me) is him. I trust him. That way I partly healed him. He can walk outside in the sun; his eyes are his natural colour, meaning no red; drink and does not kill anyone, but only kills when it is needed. Has he's tan; and he gets to be immortal and stay the hotness he is. Oh yeah did I mention how my friend looks like. Well there is no word that can come to mind when talking about him just hotness and so much more. His accent to me is like coming home after a long, stress filled day and once you hear it feels like the day is gone; it was only him and you all day long. Yeah that's what I feel …

He is about to speak because when he wants to say something he gets this cute look upon he's face. I never tell him this but I know when he is about interrupt me from talking. I tell him to wait his turn but he never listens to me; I see that he is forming the idea of what he is about to tell me. Opening his' mouth to how he thinks I will react to it; to what he is about to tell me. I watch and wait to see what he is going to say. Finally he turns and faces me.

"What do you have planned for us to do tomorrow?" he asks me. He knows that I have been going with the flow, at the moment. I know that plans are something that is need to think through everything but I go with what I know and see the situation that is in front me that everyone has always flowed me in my way of thinking and what I do. I know I should have a planned but sometimes it is just easier for me not to. I look up at him and think about that; he knows that is what I am thinking, he gives me a nod and goes to our room (nothing happens in there… much) the room itself is a mix of purple and black throughout it. We don't own much anyway; also we will not be here much so why so much stuff here if we are not going to be here. He is probably going to bed so I walk over to the door and watch me change throw the crack in the door. He knows I am there; watching him. I know when he is doing the same to me. I enter the room as he put on his boxer. Now I know it is strange to watch a friend in a non-friends way but that's how we are.

By the time that I got what I am wearing for the night and turn around, he was already asleep; so I just got changed into them and hoped into bed with him. I was facing towards the wall when I felt a pair of warm arms encircle me and pull me towards them. That when I realised he was never asleep; oops… we have been in the same room when changing and this just changes that forever.

"I like the view you gave me." He tells me "how will I ever repay you. Oh I know the same way."

"Just go to sleep" I tell him. He just chuckles at that remake; he then just had to pull me in closer to him. "I am going to sleep now" with that I get comfortable on the bed. Until he had to have the finally say tonight, like most nights. It always started the same way but ended in a different way each time. He start to kiss my shoulder; I try to roll my shoulder, to get him to stop but he just start to kiss my shoulder even more and move over to my neck, up to my face. He kisses up that side of my face and moves me so I am laying down on my back now. I look up to see him above me; planning his next move on me, it is never the same thing when we get to this stage. He always does the next move but tonight I will surprise him. I moved my arms up his and he just had his eyes on my arm watching what I am doing. My arm slowly came around his' neck and I pulled him to me. I pulled him so we are body to body, put my mouth next to his' ear and blow a puff of air into his' ear.

"Surprise." I whisper to him and give him a full on kiss. The kiss felt like it went on for hours but it has only been five minutes when we took a breath of air. Breathing in each other; watching and waiting to see who take the next move. Of course because I did the last move once he see that I have a plan on my next move he is already kissing me on the lips then back down my neck

"Come on we have to sleep." I say to him. He gives me a look that says 'do you really want to stop?' "Come on sleep now." He let me roll onto my side and he then pulled me close to him once again. I start to fall asleep when he starts to hum the song breakeven sending me over the edge to the dream world.

…...

I felt the sun came up to where my face is; but I did not want to go to wake up yet. So I got combatable again on the bed when I felt the arm around me slip away so I grabbed the arm. I kept hold of the arm until the arm was once again wrapped around me. The chuckle that came next was no surprise to me because he knew that I want him to say but the day has to play out in our favour. A day that is full with me dealing with my family. He gave me a kiss on the neck and realised me to get give me a look as 'come on today is the day'. So I got up out of bed and get ready for the day ahead of us.

….

I got to the house I had given everyone the power to walk in the sun for an hour and had everyone tied up expect my dear mother. She had been up stairs the whole time we had been her; I am just waiting for her to come down here so I can take her down myself. Until then I am just looking at the baby me. The baby me, knew that she is safe here with us. She gave me looks that just tell me she knows who we are; especially me. I hear my dear mother coming down the stairs and I take my stand and attack and disarm her; I had this planned for some time so it is easy to take down my mother. I feel proud of myself being apply take down my own mother makes it just makes me glow.

Once she is tied up he came up to me and gives me a kiss and a look that say 'good job taking down your mother. Get your reward later.' I reply with the look that I knew said 'better be good'. The next thing I get is an eye roll that just says' you knew it will be'. I leave our silence talk; to talk with my army.

"Ok. Good job in getting everyone here. Now number one rule don't kill anyone. No excuses to that rule. The next no talking to them only me." I tell them and them all give me a nod. I go up to me as baby me. I did look cute; now I knew why everyone says that I looked so cute because I am. I see how I saw how this is all going down as I am here.

…

After getting everyone, down on the ground; putting them in a special bound of metal, plastic and rope. I went to make sure everyone was down stair. As I am checking I hope no one get hurt especially me in a way. Seeing as I am the older person of Erin. But if they hurt Tasha I am all for that I have never really liked her. So in that way if they do kill I will be happy; but I did tell them not to hurt anyone and sadly that includes her. As I go back to everyone I see someone dead on the floor neck in a weird way and it is Tasha. Oh I was happy but I did not like not been listen to.

"What did I say before we got here anyone remember because by the looks of it you did not remember me saying ; no one get hurt, only if I say yes to that someone and don't even say but every day you say that I wish her dead but remember I hate not being listen too. So who did that?" I yelled and asked in the end. One put up his hand I walked over to him.

"So now you have to be punished for not listen to me. Not for killing her that is an award so what to do?" I wonder than I have the perfect answer. I kissed him and then place my hand right where his heart is and falls to the ground "now will you remember to actually listen to me. Not disobey me?" they all nodded to my question I turn; expect him he is looking at with broken eyes, I knew why. He is upset that I kiss someone else than him, I give him a small smile so he knew it is just me keeping up looks. I don't want people to know that I have a heart, which would just be really horrible. I put my eyes on Tasha and I healed her only because I need her. Otherwise she would stay dead. As she woke up from being dead I walked over to her.

"Welcome back to life scar face." I told her I got same laughter from what I said and a giggle from Erin. I walked over and grabbed her not like Rose had anything to say as I kind of in force that she should go to sleep.

"Well Hope; how are you? Yeah, I think mum and dad should be together don't you think?" I asked with that I got a nod from her. "Well I got good news I think that will happen, I hope." After taking to her I put her back down and walk over to Tasha bent down and whisper straight into her ear "leaving Dimitri would be a good idea for your safety because I could just kill you for what you have done to my family." After saying that and stepping back the look at her face and I just started to laugh my head off.

"What do you mean my family? I don't even know you" she would off continue but I walk back over and using the less amount of my strength I knocked her out, cold; but not before I said

"Oh, yeah you do because you are sitting in a room filled with my family." After saying all that I turned to see everyone looking at me. Oh I just called everyone in this room family. Oh crap! Great going mouth; you just had to say, my family. I did not want them to know about me being related to them, i am not ready for them to known. Dimitri doesn't even know yet, that he has a daughter; to found out like this, would be not right because this is not how he founds out in my memories but that is what I am going to do change the past for a better future; for my family. So note to self-think before you speak. "Now, who do we have here today? I don't want to hear a word out of yours mouth any of you. Only if I am talking to you!"

I looked around the room at my family; only if they know just how important they are to me, back at home, my time. I see him standing there knowing what I am thinking about; he is always giving me that look that say all different things at any moment when I need someone to knew how I feel, he is the one person that can do that for me. I walk around until one of my people asked the most stupid question ever.

"I am hungry. Let me just take a quick snack on her?" he pointed to Rose and everyone face looked angry at him because Rose was still in the sleep I put her in. He just does not understand when I said no one is to get hurt; so I run over to where he stood. Looked him into the eye and placed my hand over his heart and he fell to the floor, dead. That what he gets for threating my dear mother; no one is allowed to harm my mother.

"If you are hungry leave and go hunt no one in the room gets hurt. That is finale!" I yelled at the rest. All I got was just nods and I turn to my family. "If you want to speak to me nod ok!" I told my family, not like they know that anyway. I looked around and notice a nod coming from Tasha but did not even address her than I nod was coming from Dimitri and walked right over to him

"Yes." I told him. He looked right into my eyes that match mine; the eye colour I got off him.

"Why are you not hurting us and calling us all family?" he asked me. He is yet to found out so what I have to say to answer has to make him stop asking these question; Rose has to tell about him being a father and now!

"That for me to know; and for her, to tell you. When she wakes up; you can ask her who the hell Hope's father is; as I know and that only because of who I am." I tell him. With that I walk away; not wanted to keep talking to the person who is yet to found out, who I am to him. Time to be brave Rose, my dear mother; it is time to tell him.

I felt his eye on me, I need to knew his' name because I hate when I am talking about him and use him too much when talking to someone else I have to say that. He knew the message I am trying to send to Dimitri. He knew whatever I am trying to send even when I don't mean to send a message thought what I am sending, but he always seems to know I am trying to say.

…..

I am making the food for them so that they don't get hungry. He is standing in the room watching me cook the food and then I hear my parents talking and hear my mother tell my father about me. I felt the smile coming onto my face; I look at his face and see that he is happy that I am happy. It good to knew and hear what is going on in the other room. I walk out of the kitchen and place all the food in front of everyone.

"Help them eat would you do that and one hair out of line and you end up just like them." With a nod I see Rose see what I did to them. I grabbed myself off the ground and started to play around with her. I see Rose's eyes on me with her daughter in my arms.

"Give me my daughter now!" I heard Rose say to me. I looked at her with the look 'I knew how you are on the inside.'

"Same as ever Rose. I will never hurt Hope and if she is ever hurt I would know first." I told me. I walked toward Scarface and looked her right in the eye and went on with "now I have a better future because I don't have 2 years without a father scar face and this is the reason I brought you back to life but now I don't think you devised to be alive because I don't like what you are thinking as it is wrong ... killing Rose will never get Dimitri back to you so that is why I will just do this." I placed my hand over her heart and sent a shock of power into her. He came up behind me and just hugs me to him. I needed to feel him; just like this.

"Don't waste your powers on her." The person that said that; I would know anywhere… why is he here?

* * *

**So here is the end of the first chapter a am putting a poll up on names for Hope's Man. What name do you see that fit him. by Chapter 5 his name will b said so cast your views soon because I am up to starting writing this chapter but will be waiting until I have finished re-reading the chapter prior and uploading them.**

**Please Review and cast your votes.**


End file.
